This invention relates to an apparatus for converting rotational energy into electrical energy, and a system of using the apparatus to recover energy as useful power that would otherwise be lost.
Providing portable AC power is an expanding field. In particular, many automobiles are now being equipped with inverters to provide 110V AC power to outlets in the vehicle. However, providing high amperage power can be difficult and inefficient. Furthermore, providing such power often requires significant revving of the engine, meaning a person has to be sitting at the wheel to press on the gas pedal or a high idle controller must be installed in the vehicle, increasing costs. The standard “stock” alternator is not sufficient to provide higher amperages than the design of the automobile requires for engine ignition, engine control computer, radio, and standard signal and lighting requirements.
Previously, it was often necessary to utilize a generator configured to produce constant-frequency AC output at a specific higher engine rotational rate (fixed RPM), for example through reduction gears (going from 3600 RPM, for example, to 1800 RPM for a 60 Hz output). Such systems are normally configured to maintain a constant rotational rate through a governor or other rotational regulator. Use of a variable rotational speed was often impractical.
Many water systems have very high pressure at the source, which pressure must be reduced prior to sending the water into the general municipal water supply. Reducing this pressure typically involves pressure regulator valves, which unfortunately waste all of the potential energy available in the high-pressure water. Windmills may also be used to generate rotational potential energy, and much effort has gone into exploiting that energy source. Thus, an apparatus that could convert a variety of sources of potential energy into usable electricity would be useful.